


Show Stopper

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Korean War, M/M, Singer Keith, Space Gays, boys being gay, choregrapher lance, klance, korean pop star keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: Keith is the next greatest KPop star. Going global is a big step for his career; and when his choreographer is unable to work, he forced to hire a new one; in which, up and coming dancing sensation Lance McClain steps up to the plate.And neither of them were prepared to want a peice of each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just love the Korean Keith; someone tell me that's canon! I also am a strong believer in Lance being badass at danicing and both of their VAs can sing, so... Ta-dah!

"Alright, Keith- We're gonna take it from the top!"

"Uuuuggghhh!"

Keith Kogane: the next great KPop star. 

In a few weeks, he was going to take his tour to global; starting first in the United States.

Him and his team had flown to America early to find Keith a new choreographer. His old one was on maturity leave and the label thought an American dance instructor would give him some diversity and new inspiration in his moves until she came back.

At the moment, they were recording the English version of Keith's song "All I Wanna Do". The original, which was in Korean, he sang with his brother, Takashi Shirogane- AKA the rapper, Shiro- and a smart, Canadian girl named Katie Holt, who spent her college years in South Korea, becoming fluent in the language, and having a lovely voice that caught the companies attention.

"Alright, and-" Shiro, working the sound board, set off the music.

Keith was quick to get in the zone. Swaying to the music, he looked his lyrics over quickly- English not being his first language- and started the tempo.

 

"Oooh~ Boy, pardon me, I don't mean to be rude~  
But I got some paper, wanna spend it on you~  
All I wanna doo-ooh ~  
Is kick it with you-ooh~  
Bottles on deck for you and your crew~  
Baby, swing by, Boy, you should come through~  
All I wanna doo-ooh~  
Is kick it with you-ooh~"

 

"He's doing pretty good, right?" Shiro asked, dancing in his chair, to Keith's manager, Coran.

"He sounds great- Just like he normally does!" Coran praised. 

Keith's brother chuckled, stretching his muscular arms to reach the other side of the board," Don't give him such a big head, now, Coran."

Coran was a dapper gentleman. He had thick red hair, with a mustache to match. He looked like he was in his early thirties, but he was actually in his mid-forties. He had great skin and warm brown eyes.

The pop star's manager twirled his mustache in his fingers, in some sort of thought," The lyrics seem a bit more... vulgar when translated to English."

Shiro only shrugged, pushing his jet black hair out of his eyes," That's what the American's like."

 

"Boy, look at you, baby~  
Almost lookin flyer than me~  
And I~  
Got that gold Rollie with the bezel and Louie Vuitton on my body~  
And I know that shit don't impress ya~  
So no bullshit, boy, nothin extra~  
Boy, I ain't with playin games~  
I wanna take ya home, I'm just bein frank~  
Oh, yeah~

I've been fantasizing bout you, boy, all night~  
Push your boundaries to the side, if it's alright~"

 

"So, have you found any possible choreographers yet?"

Coran hummed," Actually, I was talking with a possible candidate's manager, Mr. Hunk Garrett was his name."

Shiro made a face in suspicion," What kind of name is 'Hunk'?"

"Some American thing," Coran waved it off. "The choreographer's name is Lance McClain. He's twenty-two, just graduated from an academy in New York, Oh!- and he's apparently been a mash hit on YouTube."

"But is he any good? He could just be popular because he's good-looking." Shiro pointed out.

"Well, he is," Coran agreed," But he's rather talented. I've seen a few of his videos and he's impressive to watch during rehearsals; Keith may have a hard time keeping up. He's actually in the studio right now.

 

" Let's kick it, let's kick it~  
A little bit of drinkin, and a little bit of kissin~  
Ace Chico on the 1's and 2's, yeah he be spinning this shit~  
They pop that sanity, you'll be purring like a kitten~  
Yeah boy, yeah boy~  
It's Settle to the Seoul~  
It's AO and MG, Keith and Cha Cha to Malone~  
Bump this is your stereo, or on your mobile phone~  
Don't got time for Child's play cuz all of us are grown~  
Oh shit, don't be a hatin' Ass bitch, girl~  
Don't be a hatin ass bitch, girl~  
I don't care~  
We getting rich, girl~  
Me and my homies getting rich, girl~

I want them good vibes only~  
It's just me and my homies~  
And if you don't know me~  
Then you better stay the fuck outta my section~

Unless you can catch me, Ha!~"

 

"He's here? Right now?" Keith's brother tensed. 

"Yeah, you should go meet him. He's a bit... overly-confident, but, he's a good kid. I like him. He's pretty nervous, so he'll be real calm when you're talking to him."

"..." Shiro pondered, "I think I will."

 

Meanwhile, in the dance studio, Hunk was sitting in a chair by the wall, looking through some papers in his brief case.

He was a husky man, not overweight, necessarily, but he was a big guy. He was tall in stature, and was built like a lumber jack; it was shocking that he was actually an overgrown teddy bear. 

Brushing his dark hair out his eyes, he glance over at his client," Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Totally," Lance said, practicing in front of the mirror way to easy his nerves. "He's just some spoiled pop star."

Lance had a great dancer's body. Despite being built like a swimmer, when he moved, it was like he was born to me on the floor. His sun-kissed skin and ocean blue eyes were crowd wranglers alone, add in the brilliant smile, Latin hips, and oddly endearing personality; it was no wonder he was a fan favorite.

"Incorrect." Hunk countered. "He's the biggest singer in South Korea, right now. He's not like your usual dancers. He's going to give you a run for your money. Being a pop star's choreographer is a full-time job. You can't just 'wing it', Lance. This is serious. He could make or break your career."

"I know, Hunk." Lance said," I'm already nervous, don't make it worse on me."

"Well, his manager seemed to like you."

"That doesn't say jack on if Keith will."

"Mr. Kogane." Hunk corrected. "Lance, you have to be respectable."

"Oh, just Keith is fine." A voice from the door caused both of the men to jump.

Whipping himself around, Lance set eyes on this tall, extremely buff, black haired man with dark grey eyes. He had a strong, chiseled chin and a soft grin. His python-like arms were folded over his broad chest and he was leaning against the door frame.

"Shiro! Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you- Big fan! I'm Hunk, Lance's manager." Hunk stood up, shaking the rapper's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Hunk." Shiro returned the gesture. Then, he turned his gaze to the awestruck young man in the middle of the room,"You must be Lance."

The dancer swallowed hard," Y-Yes, sir."

The intimidating yet comforting presence pushed off the way, walking up to Lance, and holding out his hands," My name's Takashi, but you probably know me as Shiro. It's nice to meet you."

If Lance was nervous before, he was an absolute wreck, now.

"It's, um, nice to meet you, too." Lance hesitantly took Shiro's hand and shook it.

"Ever worked with pop star before?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Oh, so you still have that innocence to the business- That's refreshing."

"Um, thank you?"

"So, Shiro slapped a hand on his back," Are you a Keith Kogane fan?"

"Honestly, I've only ever heard one of his songs... Metronome, I think? It's pretty catchy. I'm still new to Kpop. I don't even know what he looks like." Lance winced at the not-so-gentle pat and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? Well, let me text Coran so he can bring him down." Shiro whipped out his cell phone, quickly sending Keith's manager a text, and shoving it back in his pocket.

"In the meantime, why don't you show me what you got? Teach me some moves. Here-" Shiro walked over to Lance's stereo and hooked up his phone. "You can get another sample of Keith's music."

 

"Coran, do we have to do this now? We were almost done!" Keith whined as his manager led him downstairs to the dance studio.

Coran just sighed, trying to have patience with him. Keith wasn't difficult, he just was stubborn sometimes. He likes to walk to the beat of his own drum, which was fine; it's just sometimes, he needed to just do what he was asked.

"Keith, you've already turned down four choreographers- which had nothing wrong with them. Please, just look at this last one. I know you don't want to think about replacing Rebecca, but we have to keep your career going forward. And, it's not even permanent. Just see this last possible candidate and you can be done. If you don't like him, we'll have to make do with something else, okay? Just one last try, Keith."

Keith huffed, crossing his arms, and so not pouting," Fine. But only for you, Coran."

"Thank you."

After a bit, they reached the final floor, which the dance studio was on. It took Keith a moment to register it, but he finally picked up on the music coming from down the hall.

"It's that... its that 'Demon'? Like, my song?"

"1,2,3,4,5,6-7,8!" 

The strong voice coming from the studio caught his attention more than the song.

"I guess Shiro's breaking Lance in." Coran chuckled.

When they opened the door, they were honestly impressed. 

Lance was moving effortlessly, like he had learned to dance by this song- Shiro on the other hand... He was actually having trouble.

"Come on, Shiro! You can do better than that!"

Lance did a quick spin on his heels then dropped his shoulders, stopping on a dime, and bending one knee down to the floor, then snaking his body back to stand up straight.

"How... Do... You... Do... That?" Shiro panted.

"Lance! I see you're making a good first impression!"

Lance and Shiro both turned to the pair, Shiro looking completely exhausted.

He'd only been dancing for like two minutes, geez!

"Oh, Hi, Coran!" Lance greeted.

"Lance," Coran stepped aside, gesturing to the pop star. "This is Keith. Keith, this is Lance."

... Now, this is going to be cliché. Lance saw Keith and his world stopped. Those big, gray- almost violet- eyes, inky black hair, pale skin, slender, yet toned frame, those wide hips and killer legs, broad shoulders- even his nose was cute!

Keith would never admit it, but, he was having the same reaction to Lance.

"Hello, Mr. Kogane," Hunk tore Keith from his thoughts about the stunning Cuban guy in front of him, shaking his hand. "I'm Hunk Garret, Lance's manager. You're very talented."

Keith gave the lovable giant a soft grin, "Thank you very much. Call me Keith."

God, his voice was orgasmic. No wonder he was such a popular singer.

Lance was so lost in his daydreaming, he almost didn't even register Keith walking up to him.

Keith being slightly shorter, folded his arms and almost glared into his eyes," So, what makes you different from every choreographer I've seen but turned down?"

"Huh?"

Clever, Lance.

"What makes you think you can handle me?"

Oh, he was feisty! Lance could definitely get used to that.

Lance gave a sort of weak laugh. He licked the corner of his mouth, giving Keith a playful glint in his eye," What makes YOU think you can handle ME?"

That caused Keith's eyes to widen and raise his brows; desperately fighting the blush creeping up his face.

"Ooooohhh~ Things are about to get hot in here!"

"SHIRO!"

Damn, Keith looked even hotter up close.

"Hey, Hunk!"

"Yeah?"

"Play 'Metronome'."

"Got it!"

Keith scoffed. "You tryna win me over with my own song? How original."

Even sarcasm sounded heavenly from his lips- Focus, Lance!

"I have a feeling my way will be unique to you, pretty boy."

The beat picked up and Lance took a step back, more like sliding back, for effect.

This grabbed Keith interest.

Lance took his starting position," Follow my lead- if you can keep up."

Keith rolled his eyes, sliding up to Lance, mimicking him, then doing a spin on his toes, planting his feet firmly apart in front of him, and popping out his hip- all still while his arms were folded. "Only if you don't bore me, baby."

God, could he get any hotter?!

Lance displayed a cocky grin, then dipped around Keith, catching him off guard when he opened his mouth to the music while he danced.

 

"I'm going crazy~  
And we're screaming, cause we never learn~  
To listen to what each of us is saying~  
It's a free for all~  
Cause when I'm burning up, you're icy cold~  
This back and forth is getting old~  
But I can never seem to let you go~  
Once upon a time, we could have made it~  
Guess that's how the story go-o-oes~  
Whoa~  
With just a kiss, you turn me into a prince~  
And now I want to rock your world~"

 

Keith couldn't even think, let alone move. He was shook. 

Lance moved like he were made of water, or dancing on air- possibly both. Not only did how he moved blow his mind, HIS VOICE. How was he not famous for that?! And the fact it was one of his own songs, just took the whole damn cake. He never thought he'd ever prefer the English language.

 

"Baby, it's so crazy, crazy~  
From break up, to make up~  
Spinning round my cranium just like a roller coaster~  
Up and down, my body's floating off the ground~

Baby, we need a metronome~  
I guess I took it too slow~  
Our tempo isn't right though~  
Baby~  
Metronome~  
Out of place, out of time~  
We never seem to catch a break, baby~  
Sync it up, or break it down~  
We need a metronome~  
If we're ever gonna make it, boy, we need a metronome~  
Need a metronome, we need a metronome~"

 

"Oh... my... god!" Shiro gaped.

"This is better than I expected." Coran inwardly applauded himself.

Keith's baffled expression sold it. So many thoughts and emotions were running through his head and it was written all over his face.

"Alright, Lance." Hunk chuckled, stopping the music," I think that's enough."

Lance brought himself to a stopping position- mirroring Keith's exact pose, minus the look on his face. 

"So," Lance's chest rose and fell rapidly, but he spoke clear as day. "Whatchu think, doll eyes?"

Without a word, Keith turned, storming to the door, grabbing Shiro and Coran with him, and stepping out in the hall.

Once they were gone, Lance's display of over-confidence fell to shambles.

"Oh my god!" He dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Lance!" Hunk reassured. "What are you talking about?! You totally killed it!"

"Then, why did he practically run away?"

"That means nothing. Did you see how red his face was?"

"Probably because I was so awful."

"Dude-"

Before Hunk could finish, Coran peeked his head back in the room, giddy as a child," Oh, Lance~ Keith has something to tell you!"

"No! I don't!!"

Rolling his eyes, Coran grabbed the Korean pop star and yanked him back in the room, quickly shutting the door as he stepped back in the hallway.

Keith looked like a scared kitten; standing there, chewing on his lip and his hands balled into fists at his side.

Still on the floor, Lance sat up straight, putting back on his persona, and gave Keith a mischievous grin," Is something wrong, dear Keith?"

Before he quickly retreated back to the hall, Shiro and Coran's teasing clearly boasting off the walls, the singer took a deep breath.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Keith grumbled, " Congratulations, you're hired."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Yalls comments just make my day

The next morning, Lance was in the studio- but not the dance studio.

He sat in front of the sound board, waiting for Coran and Shiro to come back from getting coffee. Hunk would've been with him, but he had a family emergency with one of his kids at school, and his wife, Shay, was ill, so he didn't want to make her go. Besides, Lance was an adult, he could handle himself.

Bored out of his mind, he ACTUALLY started reading the tape that marked what each button was.

"Hello!" He heard a voice in the hall.

He wasn't Keith- too high.

It wasn't Coran- too youthful sounding.

And it wasn't Shiro- not intimidating enough.

It was a girl.

Before he knew it, a short, ginger haired young lady walked through the door. Her hair was cut Peter Pan style and she wore big circle glasses that Lance couldn't even see the lenses in. She was clad in black spandex shorts, green knee high socks, black sneakers, and a white hoodie, with a green SnapBack sitting on her head.

"Uh, hi?" Lance said awkwardly.

"Oh, you must be Lance." The girl made herself at home in the roller chair beside him. "Call me Pidge."

"Oh, Yeah, I think I've heard of you." Lance pondered. "... You did a collab with Keith and Shiro, right?"

"Yup! And I hear you're the new choreographer? Can't wait to see what you got, kid."

Lance snorted," Kid?"

"I'm twenty four years old- to me, you're a kid."

"It's only two years! And you're shorter than me!"

"Well, this shorty is about to kick you in the shin if you keep on!"

"Come on, Katie, Don't be so hard on the new guy." Shiro's voice came from the door, holding a tray of coffee with Coran standing behind him.

"Oh, are you my dad, now?"

Coran chuckled," You are pretty fatherly, Shiro."

"Both of you, hush!"

"So..." Lance stuttered, taking the cup Shiro offered him. "When is Keith getting here?"

"He's coming up now- Oh, there he is!" Shiro pointed to the sound booth behind the glass. 

Sure enough, said singer was already standing in front of the microphone, placing the headphones on his head, taking a sip of the tea he brought in with him.

Shiro pressed the button to turn on the communicator and spoke into his mic, sitting on the sound board," Keith!"

"Yeah?" The boy didn't even look up from his lyric sheets on the stand in front of him. 

"You have a visitor!" 

Keith looked up, seeing everybody through the glass, when he noticed his favorite Canadian slyly waving to him from her seat beside Lance. "Pidge!!"

"Sing, first; group hug, later." Pidge brushed off Keith's excitement to see her.

Keith rolled his eyes, not even fighting his grin," Classic Katie."

"Quit calling me that!!"

Both brothers cackled at Pidge's frustration. 

"Alright, Keith, We're gonna start off with 'Aquaman', okay?"

Keith gave the thumbs up as a cue for the music to start.

 

" Come meet me in~  
The hot tub, boy~  
I’ll bring the Champagne~  
And you just bring~  
That body here~  
And we can do our thang~  
Boy, we can make~  
Sweet love all night~  
Till the sun shines in our face~  
Come meet me~  
In the hot tub, boy~  
The hot tub, boy~"

 

"He's so much cooler since he came out of the closet." Katie practically screeched, earning a chuckle out of the pop star's crew.

"I know!" Shiro chimed in. "He was so awkward!"

Lance wasn't paying either of them any mind. His focus was glued to the stunning guy in the booth. The way his lips moved with each word and how he got so into his songs was just... hypnotic.

His hips rocked with the beat- damn! He had an ass, too?! This should be illegal- and his face displayed full concentration: his brows were furrowed, his eyes held this fire in their irises, and the way he almost squinted was maddening. It was impossible to take his eyes off him.

 

"Oh, boy, the candles are lit~  
And all that’s left is~  
Me kissing your lips~  
And lemme call you daddy~  
Cause we about to~  
Make a baby~  
And before I go put it in~  
I’ll go underwater~  
Boy, just like a fish~  
And the way I stay~  
Down there~  
You gon’ think I’m~  
Aquaman~"

 

"Hey, Shiro," Pidge gestured to the ogling guy beside her. "Check out your new boy."

The pint sized graduate leaned back to let Shiro and Coran feast their eyes on the dancer's current state.

The Latin rooted young man's eyes were blown wide, gazing at the Korean in front of him. His entire face was dusted a light pink, going all the way down to his neck and up to the tip of his ears. He was even drooling a little bit.

They could help but laugh. The sexual tension between them yesterday was so bad, Shiro and Coran were surprised they didn't jump each other when Lance was told he got the job.

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be a fun tour." Shiro snickered.

"Not dissing this kid, but what happened to Rebecca?" Pidge asked, poking Lance to see if he'd exit his trance- which he didn't.

"She's about to have a baby, Pidge. We have Lance until she can meet us London in a few months- at least, that's the plan."

"Does Lance know this is temporary?"

"Yes. The application said 'Temporary Dance Instructor' ."

Katie held her hands up in defense," Just making sure."

 

"Baby, oh~  
When I’m all up in it~  
I’m gonna get lost up in yo sea~  
And I know when I’m finished~  
You’ll return this~  
Favor back for me~"

 

"You don't want to have Lover Boy over here freak out when it's time to go- or worse, Keith develop feelings for this guy."

Shiro and Coran both sheepishly exchanged glances, then took a gulped from their cups.

"Oh, dear..." Pidge grudgingly slapped her face to her face, shaking her head," What I am going to with you guys?!"

"Love us? Cherish us? Deck us in the face?"

"I'm for the last one."

"Guys!" Keith said, ruining the recording. "You're aware your mic is still on?"

"Keith! You ruined the take!"

"Well," Lance defended, now out his trance," You guys were distracting."

"How would you know?!" Katie snapped. "You were staring at him like you wanted to eat him the whole time!"

"Okay, okay." Shiro reached over Pidge and pressed the button to turn the music off. "Everybody, calm down- Keith, come on, out there."

The pop star huffed, taking off his headphones and grabbing his tea, then walking out the door.

When he walked into the room, Pidge, pulled him down, wrapped an arm around his neck and, mercilessly, tousled his hair.

"There's my favorite superstar!"

"AH!- Katie!" 

"Alright, you two-" Shiro intruded. "We're all reunited and what not, why don't we take a break from recording?"

"We just started-"

"Lance. Why don't you show Katie what you can do?" 

With everyone's gaze on him, Lance gave a nervous smile,"L-Let's do it!"

 

On their way downstairs, Coran, Shiro, and Pidge carried on conversation like there was never a time they were apart.

"And then Matt goes, 'That's my water!' And I was living!" 

"You two never get old, I swear!"

Meanwhile, Keith hung back and walked with Lance, kind of. Neither said anything to each other, nor did they look at one another.

Keith's face was painted a dark red and his eyes stayed glued to the ground as they walked.

After yesterday's events, he was uneasy around Lance- he'd just met him and he already made him flustered. He so wished for Rebecca to get back, but then, again, he didn't exactly want Lance to leave. He was confused- and it was only the guy's first day!!

"So..." Lance broke their awkward silence. "I thought you were really good- with the singing thing, that is."

"Um... Thanks." Keith's blush darkened. "You were, um... good with your dancing yesterday."

"Thank you, so were you. I watched some of your live performances last night, you've got some powerful lungs- you're breathing control is insane!" Lance raved.

The pop star only grinned," Thank you- I watched some of your stuff, too. You have a really good rhythm to you."

"Well, you didn't hire me as your choreographer for nothing."

That earned a surprisingly genuine giggle out of Keith. Lance was shook. Keith's nose scrunched up slightly and his smile was sweet. The light flickered in his eyes when he glazed up at Lance.

"You got me there, Lance."

"Oh, ho!" Pidge turned her head," Keith actually having a personality with someone?! I'm shook!"

"Can it, Pidge!" 

 

Moments later, they walked into the dance studio.

Pidge stepped in first, taking a deep breath, inhaling the smell of a polished floor and lemon Pledge from the freshly cleaned mirror.

"Oh, how I love the smell of the dance floor in the morning."

She all but ran to the stereo, pressing play on the sound system and hustled out to the center of the floor," Come on, newbie- Show me what you got!"

"Can do!"

The music picked up to a tempo not for the faint of heart. However, Lance joined in with Katie, no problem. If anything, he one up'd her!

Pidge was a brilliant dancer. Her preferred style was hip hop, but she grew up dancing for an elite team and even practiced ballet since she was three.

Their dancing was hype. Katie and Lance's moves mirrored down to even their breathing syncing up. 

Pidge spun, Lance spun. Pidge dropped a knee, Lance dropped a knee. Pidge even tried throwing him off and put her flexibility from ballet to the test- she raised one leg, holding her thigh, keeping her foot above her head. Too bad for her, the bronzed skin had strong hips and was probably just as limber; he also raised his leg, not needing to grip his calf for support, and held hi foot over his head, giving Katie a smirk.

"Oh-ho!" Pidge gasped. "Your boy got tricks! But can ya do this-"

The small woman released her leg, letting her foot settle on the floor before bending forward, placing her palms to the floor, then picked up her legs, and standing on her hands.

Lance only scoffed," I'll do ya one better!"

Lance definitely did it- Everyone's a fan of a backflip.

"I like this kid!" Katie exclaimed.

"You should've seen him with Shiro, yesterday!" Coran chimed. "He wore him out quick!"

"Hey!" Takashi protested.

"Do you guys mind stepping out for a second?" Keith spoke up, stepping up and standing beside Lance. "I wanna word with Lance."

"Oh, yeah- 'a word' totally." Pidge scoffed.

"We'll be out here if y'all need us." Coran gave the pop star a quick grin before leading his brother and old friend out the room.

"Have fun~"

"Katie!"

 

Once the door closed behind them, Keith turned to Lance. 

"You're good in fast pace movements."

"Thank you."

"But!" Keith interrupted. "Some of my most famous dances are-"

To emphasize his point, he grabbed Lance's hands, placing them on his hips, then pulled him close, so their fronts were flush together, like a snug puzzle.

"-Slow."

Lance swallowed hard, trying to fight the blush that was desperately wanting to be sported on his skin.

Keith was a gorgeous guy. He wasn't blind, he could see that. But having him so close, he could almost count every single one of his thick, dark eyelashes, was a whole different ballgame.

The shorter of the two spun around in Lance's hands, so his back was against the dancer's chest instead.

As if this was planned, 'Metronome' started playing.

"What? Are there only two songs on this thing?"

"H-Hunk burned it."

Ignoring the stutter, Keith rolled his hips with the beat, causing Lance's breath to catch in his throat.

"Move your hips with mine."

Hesitantly, Lance followed Keith's movements, he couldn't even really see his hips in the mirror with them hidden behind the pop star's.

"Are you still sure you can handle me, Lance?" The Korean teased.

Lance scoffed, gripping Keith's hips a bit tighter. "Nice try."

Biting his lip, Keith tried to stifled a giggle, failing, of course, as he continued swing his hips with Lance.

Keith turned his head, standing on his toes, and seductively whispered in Lance's ear, "Sing for me."

Unable to stop the color staining his face, and filling the boy's demand, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, quietly singing to him, and him only.

 

"Baby, we need a metronome~  
I guess I took it too slow~  
Our tempo isn't right though~  
Baby~  
Metronome~  
Out of place, out of time~  
We never seem to catch a break, baby~  
Sync it up, or break it down~  
We need a metronome~  
If we're ever gonna make it, boy, we need a metronome~  
Need a metronome, we need a metronome~"

 

While he sang, Keith kept his eyes glued to the mirror, not sure if he could control himself if he looked directly at Lance.

He watched Lance's lips move in the reflection. They were soft looking and full as they pronounced every syllable, threatening to graze his skin with how close he was. Their movements simmered down to little rocks of them swaying back and forth more than dancing. Feeling his breath hit his neck, Keith continued to watch Lance in the glass as a shiver ran down his spine. Those tan hands on his hips and having those lean arms around him were hypnotic to watch.

 

"Keith gettin' frisky with the new guy!- I told ya to be careful!" Pidge interrupted, peaking her head in.

"PIDGE!" Keith squeaked, jumping away from Lance, the red in his cheeks spreading down to his neck. "GET OUT!"

The college graduate only pulled herself back in the hall, her boasted laughter probably heard on the next three floors up. 

"Lance, I-"

Before he could apologize, Lance took Keith's hand, spun him, then pulled him back into his chest; his arms fully wrapping around his waist. 

"Just focus on me, Keith."

Lance is going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatchu guys think? Let me know! Tell me suggestions to have! I'm open- I love reading yalls comments!


End file.
